The Red Villa
by Kuze-Chan
Summary: Bus yang mereka tumpangi jatuh ke jurang, mereka yang masih hiduplah yang harus mencari jalan pulang... Dari kejauhan, terlihat villa merah yang akan membawa mereka ke dalam teror yang mendalam...


**The Red Villa**

_Disclaimer : Fic ini milik saya, Kise juga milik saya :3 #ditabok  
Rating : T semi M (Gore, CharaDeath, using OC, Alur kecepetan -")  
Summary : Bus yang mereka tumpangi jatuh ke jurang, mereka yang masih hiduplah yang harus mencari jalan pulang... Dari kejauhan, terlihat villa merah yang akan membawa mereka ke dalam teror yang mendalam_

_ohayou minna :3  
hehe, author kembali dengan FF terbaru yang horror nih, pas duduk-duduk minum kopi di teras dapat ide *gaya nenek-nenek*  
happy reading!  
Yang ga suka silahkan klik tombol 'back' :3_

Hari yang indah di Seirin High School,tim basket dari sekolah-sekolah ternama seperti Kaijou, Touou, Yosen, Shuutoku bahkan Rakuzan sedang berkumpul di halaman sekolah itu. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mengadakan camping antar sekolah.  
"Dimana sih Riko itu? Lama sekali! Menjengkelkan!"  
"Sabar Kagami-kun..."  
Kuroko terlihat menenangkan Kagami yang marah-marah tidak jelas, sedangkan dibelakang mereka, terlihat Aomine dan Kise yang melihat mereka cemburu.  
"Hyaaaaa, aku tidak setuju-ssu! Kenapa Kurokocchi harus sama Kagami sih?! Waaahhh!"  
"Aku juga tidak setuju Kise! Sialan Bakagami itu"  
selagi mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, mereka tidak sabar kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, waktunya berangkat.  
"Oiii, waktunya berangkat!" teriak Hyuuga dari atas bus, serempak seluruh tim basket dari sekolah-sekolah itu pun berebutan naik ke bus.

Bus pun berangkat, Akashi entah kenapa merasa gelisah, sedari tadi dia hanya melamun dan melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan yang aneh.  
"_Doushita_ _no_, Akasicchi? Ada masalah apa?"  
"Tak apa"  
Tak lama kemudian bus melewati jalur jurang yang sangat lebar, jalannya sangat licin belum lagi berliku-liku.

CKIITTT!

Entah karena kelalaian supir atau jalannya memang licin, satu ban bus itu tergelincir ke dalam jurang, serentak semua yang ada di dalam bus berteriak heboh, terutama Riko dan Momoi  
"Kyaaa, ada apa ini?! Kita harus keluar!" Riko mengambil langkah cepat dengan berlari ke pintu bus, namun sebelum Riko sempat menyentuh pintu bus, lengannya segera ditahan oleh Kasamatsu.  
"Riko-san, bagaimana kalau saya keluar duluan? Saya yang akan memandu kalian keluar satu persatu, agar kalian selamat" jelas Kasamatsu, semua yang ada di dalam bus setuju, tak terkecuali Riko.  
"Baiklah, hati-hati Kasamatsu-san" Riko mengangguk singkat. Kasamatsu turun dari bus dengan cepat, dan berbalik untuk meraih tangan Riko, menariknya keluar. Namun takdir dan keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Kasamatsu, bus tergelincir lebih jauh kedalam dan oleng kearah kanan, menubruk tubuh Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu terpental jatuh kedalam jurang beserta bus yang ikut meluncur jatuh, bus berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke dasar jurang dan terbakar.  
Semua yang ada di dalam berusaha menyelamatkan diri dan keluar dari bus, entah dengan memecahkan kaca, atau dengan cara yang lainnya. Syukurlah, semuanya selamat.  
Kise yang kehilangan senpainya dengan cara yang tragis pun menangis, sungguh tidak terbayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Kasamatsu.  
"Hiks... Senpai..."  
Kuroko yang iba melihat Kise pun mendekati Kise dan mencoba menghiburnya.  
"Tenanglah Kise-kun, ini kecelakaan..."  
"Arigatou Kurokocchi..."  
Kise hanya mampu memaksakan senyumnya, kematian senpainya membuatnya sangat terpukul.  
Ditengah kekacauan ini, Midorima yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat sebuah villa dikejauhan, seperti ada sesuatu yang memanggilnya untuk kesana.

"Ano, minna... Disana ada villa..."

Serentak semuanya melihat kearah villa tersebut, mereka pun sepakat, berjalan kearah villa tersebut. Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh tidaklah lama, sekitar 15 menit mereka sudah berjalan sekitar setengah perjalanan. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang perempuan yang menyetop mereka.  
"Umm, gomennasai minna... Kalian mau kemana?" ucap perempuan tersebut dengan nada lembut.  
"Kami ingin ke villa disana, bus yang kami tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan, dan lagi kami tidak tahu jalan pulang, jadi kami memutuskan menginap disana" ucap Akashi selaku 'leader' mereka.  
"Eto, aku pemilik villa itu, namaku Akari, mari aku antar kesana minna" ucap perempuan yang bernama Akari itu sopan.  
Akari merupakan seorang perempuan yang bisa dibilang cukup _kawaii _, rambut merah darah panjangnya yang dikuncir dua terlihat sangat serasi dengan tubuhnya, tingginya sekitar dua centi diatas tinggi Momoi dan Akari memakai kimono merah beraksen bunga sakura, matanya memiliki warna yang senada dengan rambutnya, bloody red.  
"Oh, arigatou Akari-chan, kau baik sekali..." Aomine yang terpesona segera maju paling depan mendekati Akari, Akari hanya tersenyum dan memandu mereka ke villa. Perjalanan ke villa terasa sedikit menyenangkan dan setidaknya, ada secercah harapan untuk mereka, 'mereka selamat' begitulah yang ada di pikiran mereka semua saat ini, terkecuali Akari tentunya.  
"nah disini villanya, bagaimana minna?" mereka sudah sampai di halaman villa, villa itu terlihat sangat besar, begitupun dengan halamannnya. Bunga mawar tumbuh dengan indahnya memenuhi sebagian halaman itu, begitupun dengan bunga asoka, semuanya _merah. _Didepan halaman villa itu banyak sekali orang berdiri menyambut Akari dan rombongan tim basket dibelakangnya, maid? Mungkin, tapi mereka tidak menggunakan pakaian maid sama sekali.  
Kise dengan bangganya tersenyum lebar pada semua orang yang menyambut mereka, namun-

"Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar, tempat ini berbahaya..."  
"Eh?"

Kise terkejut dengan ucapan satu wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian lusuh, semua yang berada di dekat Kise pun memiliki reaksi yang sama.

"Ma-"

"Ano, Reika-san, sebaiknya kau pulang, aduuhh.. kau kambuh lagi sepertinya..." Akari dengan cepatnya memotong perkataan Kise, wanita paruh baya yang disebut Reika itu dengan cepat berbalik pergi, namun sebelum dia berjalan, dia masih sempat memperingatkan Kise dkk.  
"Kuperingatkan kalian, jangan sampai menyesal..." Reika pun berjalan menjauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang masuk ke dalam gudang di dekat villa tersebut.  
"Aahh, Reika-san... Maaf beliau menakutkan kalian, beliau terlalu sering menonton film horror sih..." Akari tertawa garing, yang lainnya pun hanya tersenyum, mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam villa sebelum hari gelap.  
"Waaahh, indahnya~" Momoi berseru kencang begitu mereka masuk ke dalam villa itu. Villa itu memang sangat indah, merah mendominasi villa tersebut, sofa-sofa empuk yang bagaikan sofa kerajaan, tangga melingkar yang sangat tinggi, karpet merah yang memenuhi ruangan, juga bau kayu jati membuat mereka terpesona dengan villa tersebut.

"Disini ada banyak kamar minna, bagaimana kalau aku membagi kamar?" Akari memecah keheningan juga lamunan para anggota tim basket, mereka semua langsung melihat kearah Akari.  
Akari pun membagi kamar mereka, beginilah susunan kamar mereka :  
Kamar 1 : Hyuuga, Ryo  
Kamar 2 : Momoi, Riko  
Kamar 3 : Koganei, Teppei, Himuro  
Kamar 4 : Kagami, Aomine, Murasakibara  
Kamar 5 : Kuroko, Kise, Akashi  
Kamar 6 : Takao, Midorima, Izuki

"Yoshh, yasudah kita kekamar saja, aku sudah lelah" Aomine berucap malas sambil membalik majalah Mai-chan favoritnya.  
"Yasudah, selamat beristirahat minna..." Akari pun meninggalkan mereka setelah memberikan peta pada masing-masing anggota kamar sebelumnya. Mereka pun pergi ke kamar masing-masing, melepas lelah.  
Mari kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan...

Kamar 1  
"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja?" Hyuuga menyarankan untuk tidur, dia pun sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah malas.  
"Hai'..." Ryo pun mulai menarik selimutnya dan mereka pun tertidur.

Kamar 2  
"Momoi-chan, aku lelah sekali, aku tidur saja ya?" Riko berbaring di tempat tidur sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, menguap sesekali.  
"Oh, iya terserah kau saja Riko-chan, aku mau mandi dulu..." Momoi mengambil handuk dari dalam tasnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Didalam, Momoi bercermin sebentar kemudian masuk ke bathub dan menutup tirainya. Tanpa Momoi sadari, ada seorang wanita yang memperhatikannya dari cermin, rambut wanita itu sangat lusuh, satu matanya menggantung di depan wajahnya dan satunya lagi sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Terlihat dua tangannya sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya, dan mulutnya robek, setelah lama memperhatikan, wanita itu menyeringai membuat darah menetes dari bibirnya yang robek, kemudian dia menghilang.

Kamar 3  
Kamar mereka gelap, sepertinya sudah tertidur.

Kamar 4  
"Kenapa aku harus sekamar sama kau sih? Ahomine!"  
"Kau yang ikut-ikutan, bakagami"  
"Justru kau yang ikut-ikutan!"  
Selagi mereka saling jambak-jambakan, Murasakibara sudah tertidur dengan snack-snack di mulutnya. Lelah, Kagami dan Aomine pun tertidur.

Kamar 5  
"Kurokocchi, kau tidak mengepak barangmu?"  
"Tidak, Kise-kun, aku lelah..."  
Kise membuka lemari besar yang ada di sudut ruangan dan menaruh kopernya di dalam.  
"Kau bilang mau mengepak, Ryouta..."  
"Malas, hehehe" Kise nyengir kuda, kemudian naik ke tempat tidur.  
Akashi yang masih belum mau tidur, membuka laci di samping tempat tidurnya. kemudian dia melihat botol kecil, saat Akashi memegangnya, sekelebat bayangan muncul di benaknya.

_"Okaa-san? Untuk apa pisau itu?"  
"Untukmu tentunya..."  
Anak itu disiksa, tangannya diiris, darah mengalir deras..._

Bayangan yang ada dibenak Akashi terlihat samar-samar, namun cukup membuat Akashi pucat seketika.  
"Kenapa, Akashi-kun/Akashicchi?"  
"T-tidak apa-apa, kita tidur saja..."

Kamar 6  
"Aku-"  
"sudahlah Shin-chan, tidurlah, Izuki-san saja sudah tidur"  
"Hai'..."

Setelah mereka sudah tertidur, lolongan serigala terdengar, padang bunga didepan villa menghilang dan tergantikan oleh padang bunga mawar dan asoka yang sudah layu. Terlihat gerbang besar di depan villa ditumbuhi tumbuhan berduri. Villa yang terlihat mewah berubah menjadi villa yang penuh dengan tanaman menjalar. Burung-burung gagak pun bertengger di atas villa itu.

Di dalam kegelapan villa tersebut, terlihat seringaian seorang gadis berambut merah….

* * *

_Nyaa :3_

_Akhirnya ada lagi satu FF keluaran author :3 .  
RnR minna ^^  
Arigatou Gozaimasu_

_Flame dan bash tidak diperbolehkan =_=_


End file.
